Loose Lips, Sink Ships
by Spunk.Ransom.Is.Love
Summary: This is a Jasper and Alice story. There is a major twist, though. Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, Carlisle, and Jasper all move to Forks. Alice is basically in Bella's position of Twilight.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, nor do I own this plot. It belongs to the wonderful ImagineXD. I just agreed to write it. **

**A/N:** **I know...I'm starting another story without finishing my other two, shame on me. BUTTTT, I saw this plot idea in ImagineXD's profile, and it wouldn't leave me alone. I hope you like it. Remember, reviews are amazing, so drop one after you read.**

**Summary: This is a Jasper and Alice story. There is a major twist, though. Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, Carlisle, and Jasper all move to Forks. Alice is basically in Bell's position of Twilight.**

**Prologue:**

"So dad, what kind of ice cream are you going to get," I asked, practically bouncing in my seat with excitement as I leaned forward in the car's beige, leather seat, stretching the seatbelt to its full length. I placed my elbows on the armrest between the front seats and placed my chin delicately in my hands, batting my eyelashes as I looked from my mom and dad, waiting for an answer.

"I'm not sure, pumpkin. Why don't you tell me?" His tone sounded detached and laced with the tiniest bit of mockery. I pouted my bottom lip, disappointed with my father's answer as we raced along a painfully straight stretch of dark suburban road towards the familiar ice cream stand that we visited at least twice a week, every week. Tonight though was a special occasion. It was my thirteenth birthday. I smiled at this particular thought of finally being a teenager. I almost squealed and clapped my hands together enthusiastically, a byproduct of my apparent giddiness.

The light of a car's headlights as it passed us in the opposite direction, tugging at my eyes to admire the scenery outside the window. It was at the beautiful summer night, not a single cloud littered the sky as we rolled along the evenly paved road. A full moon lit up the onyx heavens as it cast its slivery rays over the earth, creating unique shadows in the labyrinth of houses that flashed by our car's windows and eliminating the need of our headlights with its sheer intensity. The car windows had been rolled down and the warm summer air filtered throughout the car, throwing wisps of my long raven tendrils into thick knots, and leaving behind the sweet aroma of dew and honeysuckle. I breathed in deeply, letting the soothing scent rush over me, calming my suddenly thrashing nerves before I answered my father's heated question.

"I can't." I stated simply, shrugging my shoulders and hoping to drop this taboo subject.

"Why not? You see everything else. You saw our neighbor's dog get hit by that car the night before it happened. You even saw your grandmother's death three weeks before it actually occurred. Why can't you see something as simple as an ice cream flavor?!" My father was yelling by the end of his query as he bitterly fastened both of his shaking hands tightly on the leather steering wheel of his flashy, beloved Lexus. His knuckles turned white, incandescent in the darkness. The car turned deathly silent as my mother reached over and caressed his face tenderly, trying in vain to calm him down. My father's chest heaved as he desperately leaned into my mother's touch.

I felt a mixture of surprise and hurt at his sudden outburst. It took me a moment to make sense of my ambivalent thoughts and to form a reply.

"Do you think I enjoy seeing the deaths of the people I love? Do you think I enjoy seeing countless, brutal murders of strangers in my dreams? Can you even imagine living in a state of constant déjà vu?" A sharp intake of breath came from my mother's seat. I ignored her and continued. "I feel like a Peeping 

Tom every time I close my eyes, and I already told you, I can't control this gift…this curse, whatever it is. These visions only come at night when I'm asleep, and sometimes they don't even come at all," I snapped defensively, crossing my arms over my chest and leaning back into the soft leather.

My father growled in aggravation. "Maybe you should learn to control it then."

I chuckled without humor. "You don't think I've tried?" I whispered desperately and half amused, cupping my tense neck with my right hand.

My mother shot a glance at my father, her face reflected in the moonlight that seeped through the windows. It was shiny and wet. I realized she was crying.

"Mom, what's wrong? Are you okay?" I placed a small, comforting hand gently on her arm. Hastily, she recoiled it to the side of her body, holding it in tightly, like she had been burned by my touch.

My brow furrowed with confusion as butterflies started to flap chaotically in my lower gut, and I studied my parent's strange behavior with my cobalt eyes, trying to make sense of it. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, dear. We are going to get ice cream for your birthday," My mother stated, as if she was trying to convince me. Her eyes occasionally darted to my father's hard, emotionless face as we pressed closer to our destination. I stayed silent for the rest of the car ride, trying to sort out why my parents were acting so strangely. Bizarre behavior or not, I decided I would not let my parents ruin my birthday. It's not every day that someone turns thirteen. Smiling, I turned in my seat to gaze out the window, counting and naming the sparkling stars as the night sky grew darker. After a few moments I stopped, bringing my line of sight back down. It took me a moment to realize that I didn't recognize any of the surroundings that were flying past the car. A tight sensation flared in my stomach, and I fought the sudden tightness in my chest.

Suddenly, the car came to a screeching halt and I flew forward in my seat, stopped only by the cloth seatbelt strapped tightly across my chest. I looked around, confused and the smile was wiped from my face. My father unbuckled his seat belt vehemently and stepped out into the humid, thick summer air as quickly as his aged body would allow.

"Where are we?" I questioned my mother as I quickly unfastened my own restraint and scooted to the edge of my seat, sticking my head through the space between the front seats to look at my mother.

"Honey, we are sorry about this…," She started, her voice caked with emotion. My bemused gaze met her guilty one and I immediately understood that we would not be getting ice cream.

My mother sobbed as she swiftly withdrew her seatbelt and stepped, shaking from head to toe, out of the car, slamming the door shut behind her so hard the windows quivered in their panes. The sound of the trunk opening and closing took me by surprise. I kept shaking my head in bewilderment as I turned 

to scan my surroundings through the dirt and water stained glass. My eyes locked on a tall, scarlet brick building. The few windows that clung to walls all had navy curtains that were drawn close together; rustling slightly from what I assumed was the air conditioning. The double glass door stood ajar, letting the subtle summer breeze cool down the posh reception area. An old woman with curly, grey hair and round spectacles sitting on the bridge of her nose stood filing her nails at a glossy, mahogany front desk. Children's screams perforated the still night air as I caught a glimpse of a child running in circles around the old lady. The woman threw back her head and laughed before pushing them gently from the room and up the dark steps behind her. In the miniscule front lawn a large stone sign announced to the world  
what this building was. I quickly ran my eyes along the words and my breath hitched in my raw throat.

Orphanage Dumort.

_I should have seen this coming, I should have seen this coming, I should have seen this coming…_

The little "Alice" chanted in my head, like a broken record as the door closest to me was flung open violently, making the whole car tremble. All other rational and coherent thoughts had been banished to a dark corner in the back my mind as my mother and father pulled me roughly out of my comfortable  
seat by my tiny wrists. My feet hit the solid, concrete sidewalk with a dull thud, reverberating into the silent, still night. Burning tears pricked at the corner of my eyes as my parents started to drag me towards the ominous building.

_This is my fault_. The new thought pierced through the jumbled mess of my mind, making my heart stop. I drove my parents away, frightening them with the knowledge of my sight. And now I was paying severely for sharing my secret. Memories I shared with my parents flashed through my dazed mind. Birthday parties, family gatherings, Christmases, Thanksgivings. I would never experience these again, not in the way I used to. I whimpered involuntarily, hoping it would be enough to catch my parent's attention. I needed to talk to them, to make things right, to make them understand, before it was too late. My father glanced back and stopped moving forward.

"Mom…Dad…," I croaked. "What are we doing here?" I didn't want to hear the answer, the conformation of my fears.

My mother's entire being trembled with aggressive sobs. She looked away from me as she wiped at her tear stained face and readjusted a black duffle bag in her had that I hadn't noticed before.

My father looked pained as he spoke. "Alice, this is for the best." He sounded so sure of himself; I almost started to believe it was true.

My entire world and heart shattered into a million pieces at the same time, landing in a neat little pile at my feet and blown away by the light summer wind before I could reach down and pick them up. The butterflies in my stomach came to a complete standstill, tumbling lifeless to the pit of my stomach. I  
bit back the urge to vomit and when I didn't respond, my parents started to drag me forward to the 

open, waiting doors again

_No this is all a bad dream. They can't just abandon me_, I thought miserably to myself as I dug my heels into the cement, determined not to go without a fight. I felt my knees starting to buckle under the paralyzing realization that my parents didn't want me anymore. I shook my head violently, struggling  
to pry my wrists from my parents' iron grasp.

"No, it's not. The best thing for me would be to stay with you guys," I stammered. Tears started coursing down my face in multiple saltine rivulets.

"I need you…why are you doing this now?" I asked, feeling hopelessness crash down on my shoulders as I tried to stall.

My dad continued to march his way towards the door, his face hard as granite. "Because we weren't meant to handle this…ability you have. Only God should have the power of being able to see the future."

"Are…you…afraid…of me?" I asked, almost screeching. They turned sharply to meet my teary eyes. I gasped when I processed their stony faces and felt my heart breaking all over again. When I saw their  
expressions I knew that this decision had been made long ago, and nothing I could say or do would stop them from what they were about to put me through.

"Yes," My father admitted, pulling me the last couple of feet through the glass doors as my mom let out another dry sob. The old lady glanced up from her nails, giving us an encouraging and welcoming smile.

"But mom, dad…" I searched for the right thing to say, something that would make them realize they couldn't live without me. "It's my birthday." Was the pathetic argument I came up with before darkness  
enveloped my senses.


	2. Chapter 1: Leaving

**A/N: So, um, you probably want to punch me in the kidneys right now. I am truly sorry for the unruly wait for this chapter. I have been super busy with my job, applying for colleges, school, and swimming. I am trying to make as much time as I can for my writing, so stick with me folks!! **

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. Although if Stephenie would like to let me borrow it...I wouldn't mind.**

Chapter 1: Leaving

_A shred of silver moon hung low in the black, night sky, throwing eerie shadows over the ominous trees as I continued to race deeper into the viridescent thicket. The crisp, chilly air smelt of dirt and pine needles, making my nose run and sending a thick wave of goose bumps down my spine, to the tip of my toes, causing my body to shudder severely. I weaved gracefully in between the thick wooden poles, occasionally ducking low hanging branches, and I suddenly felt grateful for the ballerina classes my mother had made me endure as a child. I shook my head vigorously, removing all unnecessary thoughts from the depths of my overcrowded brain so I could concentrate on escaping._

_My mind fought the exhaustion that coursed to each of my nerve endings, and my breaths were coming out in ragged gasps, a foggy vapor that passed through my lips and disappeared as quickly as a fleeting ghost. A heavy drizzle of sleet started to fall from the inky heavens, blending with the sheen layer of sweat beaded on my skin as I pressed deeper into the unfamiliar forest. Crickets chirped happily to each other as the cool water continued to pelt my heated epidermis. A swift ripping noise cut through the silence, like a butter knife, and I felt the distinct stabbing of a sharp twig on my abdomen as burgundy liquid began to stain my gray pajama shirt. As the blood began to flow, unadulterated terror built to an extreme climax in the pit of my stomach, almost causing me to heave the contents of my stomach. I chanced a backward glance into the onyx wilderness and with a burst of adrenaline shooting throughout my veins, pumped my legs into a faster pace._

_As I ran faster than ever before, the permafrost of the forest floor was changing into a thick sludge, and I mentally urged my battered and tired limbs to keep moving forward, away from the unknown danger behind me. Lost in my thoughts of my unseen threat, my tiny foot caught hold of a concealed tree root, and I pitched forward, landing face first into the brown, foul smelling muck. Gagging, I let out a hiss of pain as my head collided solidly with a moss covered rock. The smell of salt and rust assaulted my senses as dizziness swept over me, leaving me clutching my head and cursing internally as liquid rubies began to trickle down the side of my face in multiple crimson rivulets, mixing with the putrid brown._

_A swirl of gold and black appeared so suddenly in my periphery, my heart jumped into overdrive and started to sprint. I whipped my head around, searching for the cause of the undeniable disturbance against the normal emerald backdrop and trying my hardest to ignore the painful throbbing that pounded behind my temples. I squinted my eyes against the falling ice and they landed on something unexpected. I smacked a hand to my mouth, stifling the scream that escaped past my cracked, dry lips as my breathing hitched in my suddenly dry throat. I closed my eyes, hoping what I was seeing was a mirage, a simple trick of light or the effect of spending too much time watching stupid horror flicks. I listened to the steady rhythm of my heart pounding against my chest cavity, as if it were beating to an upbeat rock song._

_Thump-thump, thump-thump, thump-thump._

_After slowing my breathing and heart rate, I peeked through my lashes and gasped loudly as my eyes automatically searched through the shadows of the leaves and pine needles, locking onto the standing figure of a boy. A beautiful, blond boy that glared at me with unwavering, black, hate filled eyes. I shivered involuntarily and a threatening growl resonated from deep within his chest as his lips pulled back over his brilliant white teeth that seemed to glow in the dark. I watched in a complete state of horror as the boy dropped into a crouching position, looking ready to pounce like a wild cat. I could not tear my eyes away from the angry boy's perfect, angelic face, no matter how much I wanted to. The boy lifted his face to the sky and inhaled deeply. Another hungry growl ripped from his throat and into the still silent air._

_"Fear," The mysterious boy said as a wicked, evil smile flickered across his impossibly beautiful features. "The most intoxicating scent in the world."_

_I opened my mouth to scream again as the mysterious boy sprang forward into the arctic air. _

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Alice," a gentle voice said as my body was sent into small convulsions, effectively waking me from my restless slumber. "Alice, wake up. It's nearly eleven."

I groaned audibly as I stretched my arms above my head and curled my toes, cracking my stiff joints. Passing my hands over my face, I rubbed vigorously at my crust layered eyes. With a small sigh, I opened my tired orbs only to quickly shield them with my forearm. The burgundy shears had been wrenched open and intense sunlight streamed through the dirt and pollen stained window, directly onto my face. I squinted at the nearby alarm clock. 10:10 AM. _Near eleven? _I thought bitterly, scooping my pillow from out under my head and placing it roughly on my face.

"For once in your life, can't you let me sleep past ten thirty, Lyla?" I asked in a broken voice. I sighed and threw the fluffy comforter off my body and let my feet hit the hard wood floor with a small thud.

A stifled giggle rang out from across the room. "No." Lyla stated simply as she appeared from the closet, brushing her pin straight, long, golden locks. "Besides, you were talking in your sleep, which woke me up...again," she added as a light after thought and another giggle passed through her full, pink lips. She continued to brush her hair as her soft blue eyes studied my reaction carefully.

My hand automatically covered my mouth as I gasped, horrified. "What did I say?" I was dreading the answer as a smile filtered across my friend's face.

"Nothing too exciting," She began as she continued to pass her brush through her blond tangles as she waggled her eyebrows at me. "But you did say something. You said 'Charlie.' Who's Charlie? A boy I need to know about?"

I rolled my eyes as my thoughts flashed immediately back to my dream. Running through the daunting, dark forest, the shadows, the moon, the smell of the blood, the mysterious boy with the hate filled eyes. Was the beautiful, blond boy named Charlie?

"No. I don't know a 'Charlie,'" I admitted with a slight shrug, looking down at my blue painted toe nails still in deep thought.

"Are you all right?" Lyla asked, taking a step closer to my bed and sounding genuinely worried. "You are strangely quiet this morning, and a quiet Alice is never a good sign."

"I'm fine," I lied, waving my hand, as if to push her comment away. "Just a little nervous about my meeting with Mr. Delaney today."

"I forgot about that," Lyla confessed with a muted sigh as she finally set her brush down on her bed. "What do you think he wants to talk to you about?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I guess we'll see."

"Hopefully it's some good news, Lord knows you need some."

"Everyone here needs good news," I corrected grimly as I gestured towards the orphanage's walls and ran a hand through my short, choppy raven hair.

Lyla bowed her head, clearly upset, but suddenly clapped her hands together excitedly. "Well if you're meeting with the big boss of the orphanage, you have to wear something magnificent."

I perked up instantly, the thought of clothes sweeping away the last of my tiredness as I hopped lithely from the comforts of my bed and ran to my closet with Lyla in tow. Ripping the doors open, I stood contemplating my options.

"So what do you have in mind?" Lyla asked as she pawed through the contents.

I cupped my tense neck with my left hand. "Nothing too over the top...maybe some jeans and a nice shirt. Or maybe a nice, casual dress."

"What about this?" questioned Lyla, plucking a slightly see-through white, long sleeved shirt from the depths of my closet. "You would have to wear something underneath it, obviously."

I cocked my head to the side, examining her outfit choice. Finally I nodded my head. "Put it in the 'maybe' pile." Lyla threw the shirt onto her bed.

"What time is your meeting?" Lyla inquired as she lifted a maroon sweater dress in front of her, tossing it to the side before grabbing another dress.

Glancing at the small clock on Lyla's bed side table, I was startled to see it was nearly eleven thirty. "It's in an hour and a half." I grimaced at the shortage of time as I walked gracefully to the bed where the 'maybe' pile was and started rifling through it, stopping when I came across the first white shirt that Lyla found. I danced my way to my chest of drawers and pulled out a pair of jeans and a black camisole.

Stripping, I flung my new outfit on and made my way past Lyla, who was adjusting her honey ponytail, and skipped, across the hall to the communal bathroom that was shared by twelve other teenage girls. How twelve girls shared and lived with only one bathroom was a mystery to me. Needless to say, there was a steady flow of competition for dominance of the three mirrors in the mornings and at nights. I liked to think the shortage of mirrors kept things interesting at the most boring times of the day. I whipped out my tooth brush and polished my teeth to a nice, glossy, white shine.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Standing in front of this door is a lot harder than talking about it_, I thought as I let out a great sigh and rapped tentatively on the door. A deep, husky voice came from within. "Come in."

I let out a great sigh and rapped tentatively on the door. A deep, husky voice came from within. "Come in."

Pushing the door open, my breath seemed to becoming out faster and shorter than ever before. For an inappropriate moment, my thoughts flashed to the beautiful, blond hair boy and it felt like my lungs had just given up. My eyes landed on the form of Mr. Delaney, the orphanage director. His coke bottle glasses flashed in the artificial light as he scanned his computer monitor sitting in front of him. Wisps of white hair escaped the low ponytail he sported and framed his face. Mr. Delaney looked up and cracked a smile at me, making the wrinkles in his forehead even more pronounced as his kind eyes inspected my form and motioned for me to take a seat.

I approached the seat gracefully and sat down with ease. A moment of silence flared between us before Mr. Delaney spoke again.

"Well, Alice, I believe I have some good news for you."

"Yes?" I asked in an impatient tone as I picked at the hem of my shirt, bouncing in my seat. Patience was something I had never gained in all my years living at the orphanage.

Mr. Delaney raised a snow white eyebrow as his smile continued to expand. He folded his wizened hands on the ornate oak desk and leaned forward. "A single man in Forks, Washington wants to adopt you," He said with undiluted enthusiasm.

I blinked at him, my brain not processing what he had just uttered. His smile faltered infinitesimally at my lack of excitement.

"Of course, we'll have to make sure you get along with him and like him. What kind of people would we be if we sent you somewhere where you didn't even like the man..." He rambled.

A smile started to grace my lips as Mr. Delaney continued to talk about transportation issues. I had never lived anywhere else besides the orphanage where my parents so graciously left me, and now someone was interested in having me as a part of their family. The only thing I could think about was the fuzzy, warm sensation in my chest. It felt strange to be wanted.

**

* * *

A/N: I know this chapter was a little boring, but I promise it will get better. REMEMBER REVIEWS ARE LOVE! **


	3. AN I know this is against the rules

Hello. I know that we aren't supposed to use new chapters as author's notes, but right now, I don't care

–hangs head in shame-

I know all my readers probably want to stab my eyes out with a butter knife. There is no excuse as to why I haven't updated in ages. I just hope you can forgive me and hang in there a bit while longer. I am putting the final touches on the second chapter. I feel so bad and wouldn't be surprised if no one reads this story anymore.

Please, I know I have asked this a lot from you guys, be patient. THE UPDATE IS COMING. I promise.


End file.
